


Late Night Troubles

by lothiriel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ???? - Freeform, F/M, I don't really know - Freeform, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothiriel/pseuds/lothiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though you are lying side by side, you have never felt further away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write karkat i'm so sorry.  
> yeah this is what happens when i'm bored and have pent up emotions over little shit  
> enjoy

Even though you are lying side by side, you have never felt further away. Normally you’re the one who is usually asleep first, but your mind seems to be far too awake to sleep. It has been another ‘one of those days’ for you filled with shouting, fighting, and insulting. This is not exactly what you imagined your relationship to be like. You two fought long before you started pursuing a relationship further than friendship.  
Arguing is supposed to bring people closer… But I just feel like all this arguing is tearing us further apart… You think to yourself. Thoughts like this occasionally creep into your mind but most of the time it’s easy for you to push it away. Looking on the Brightside isn’t hard, but things are starting to look dark for you.   
Silently you inch a way, putting some space between you and Karkat. You’re an active sleeper, so, if he wakes up he probably won’t think anything is wrong. You close your eyes and see if your brain will shut off so you can sleep.   
You feel like it’s been hours, so you open your eyes and see the clock sitting on the desk. It’s only been five minutes since you closed your eyes. With a loud sigh, you decide to just get up out of bed. You’ll at least be able to do something other than think about how fucked up your relationship is. You’re careful to move lightly off the bed since you don’t want to wake up Karkat. He seems to actually be asleep for once and you would feel bad if he wakes up since you know how bad his insomnia can be. You stub your toe on the door on your way out and give out a soft grunt in pain.   
“Damnit,” you whisper when you see Karkat roll over. He mutters something and then goes still. That is definitely a good sign.   
You open the door to the bedroom and slip out into the living room of your apartment. You sit down and then turn on the lamp which is sitting on the end table. You release a long sigh and just stare at the TV which is turned off. This isn’t helping you at all; it’s too quiet, too dark, and just too late for you to be up.   
“I always seem to run around the problem and never meet it face on,” you mutter to yourself. There is the sound of a door opening and you jump a bit. There is obviously only one person it can be.   
“Jade?”  
A soft hiss escapes your mouth. You had no desire to talk to him. You just wanted to sit here and think until you collapsed.   
“Jade what the fuck are you doing out here?” Karkat steps into the living room, rubbing one eye. His hair is messier than usual and he of course looks tired.   
“I couldn’t sleep,” you say. That’s the truth. “Its not a big deal. Why don’t you go back to bed?” You give him a weak smile.   
“Why did you come out here if you couldn’t sleep?”  
You shrug. “I was hot in the bedroom.” That was most definitely a lie. But you aren’t really in the mood to fess up and tell him what exactly is going through your mind. “You should just go to bed okay? I’ll be in, in like.. A few minutes or so.”  
“The argument we had earlier is bothering you isn’t it?” Karkat says with an irritated tone.   
There is no escape now, so you nod your head slowly. “Yeah… I just think about thing too much.” She said with a shrug. “But you know what, it doesn’t matter that much. Why don’t we just go back to bed?”   
Karkat stares at you skeptically.   
“We can talk about it in the morning when we’re both functional,” you say grabbing his hand. If he remembers, you’ll talk.. But if he forgets, you’ll let this silly matter drop for the time being.


End file.
